Changing the Future
by GhosthunterJen
Summary: Naru changes the future in his life to prevent his futures depression from finding out about Mai early in life by getting the Spr group with Gene by his side
1. Naru age 6

Ch 1 of Change the future

Naru ( age 6) Mai (age 5 1/2)

Mother and Madoka were making desserts and Gene and father were working on something in the lab downstairs. Lin

was the only one around and he was typing or doing something on his computer. What he did on that blasted thing is

beyond my current realm of expertise. I was looking through some of the family photos when i stopped on one of

mother and a look alike women I had never met before. I took out the photo and put it into a starting pile. I kept

looking but suddenly got to a series of pictures that were of a little girl. The mystery girl had shoulder length hair and

chocolate eyes that even from a picture went to make me want to fall into them and swim in her beautiful eyes of

chocolate. By the time I had every picture of her in a pile I grabbed them all and raced to find Mother of even Father. I

heard Lin race after me when he saw me storm out of the room. I was running so fast even Gene who had come up

the stairs with Father couldn't catch up with me. I found Mother and Madoka in the living room talking about

something stupid. I skidded to a halt in front of them and shoved the picture of the girls and the women in their faces

demanding " Who are they Mother?" Mom looked at me then at the photos and her expression on her face went from

concerned to a happy look. She grabbed the photos from my hand and patted the spot next to her to sit. I went to sit

so I could discover the mystery girl and women. She started off saying " the little girl is Mai Taniyama and the women

is her mother and my sister Misaki Taniyama." I waited and mom sighed and began telling me tales of her childhood

and of Mai's life. I was so endorsed in mother's tale that I failed to realize it was already past my bed time. I slept

and some how I was dreaming about me and Gene's life in the would seem at age 15 I would graduate and

become the youngest professor and the name Oliver Davis would be famous. As I got to age around the time we

would turn 16 Gene was leaving for Japan and I wasn't going with him. I was puzzled until I was witnessing his death

(twice). Me on my first case , having Masako Hara blackmail me with a videotape and her insisting I would love her

like my brother supposibly had (which i doubt it) I lasted with me hiring Mai and her calling me Naru the Narcissist and

then a older looking Mai and hearing my real name Oliver from her lips and saying she love me and me replying it

saying " is it me or Gene that you love?" For the first time in my life I screamed myself awake to get rid of this

nightmare. I was crying so hard I think I scared Gene when he came running to my side trying to understand the

situation. I had never seen how much i would suffer if I didn't find Mai now instead of at seventeen. I'm so glade I

was bored looking through old picture today instead of helping Gene or even Mother. I would suffer depression of the

maximum intent if I didn't fix the future events of my dreams. I knew I would avoid Ms. Masako Hara at all costs and

remind Gene if he ever met a Ms. Masako Hara avoid her at all cost to his life. I looked around my room I

noticed everyone looking at me and wondering what was going on I replied with " Am I so beautiful you have to

stare." They snapped out of their idiotic gawking to either grin (Gene) or glare (everyone else).Mother went to my left

and in calming voice said "What wrong Noll, normally when you scream the room is a mess from Pk usage, Do you

need tea or milk dear." I shook my head and responded by saying " I'll only have Mai's tea, her's is the most heavenly

cup I'll ever have in my life of drinking tea." I think I put everyone into shock and i donned a smile, because I was

going to be seeing Mai in the distant future.


	2. stiill age 6

Naru POV (age 6) Mai (age 5 ½)

During the next two months since I had that dream I've warned Gene if he went to another country I'd be coming with him no buts on the subject. I also told

him if he were ever to meet a Ms. Masako Hara avoid her at all cost to his life. I would make sure she wouldn't enter my life or my brother's through holding

something over our heads like she would have done with my real identity of Oliver Davis in the future that would have been if I hadn't had that dream. In my

search to find my Mai I found mother still had there address and phone number. I called when I got the paper with the number in my hands right away. I

spoke in Japanese when Mai's father was just about to leave but past the phone when it rang. I told him to wait a few minutes and I told him I had a dream

that he would die in a car accident if he went out tonight and he paused and said "That's just what Mai said, she told me to not go and stay inside to avoid

accidents." I was surprised she was already powerful at the age of 5 ½ but considering how powerful I am I guess she could too if her memory wasn't

suppressed when she told her father died then her mom later. I talk a little to Takumi Taniyama then when his wife Misaki heard he was talking to little

"Oliver Davis" she squealed and said to fork the phone over so she could talk to me. I guess being the smart married man that he was he handed the phone

over to save his life and marriage. I learned that Mai was starting to show her powers like ESP, Astral projections, Clairvoyance and Retrocognition and

Precognition. She was also a bit of a Medium like her mother Misaki who was now just a stay at home mom and a medium on the side for willing and scared

patrons. I had discovered that her father was a professor like father and had all her powers but a low percentile of them worked while Mai had advanced

powers for such a young age. I was impressed and fully thankful of my dream that occurred two months earlier that I saved my "Older brother" Gene's words

not mine's life in the process. It was about three or four weeks later that I smiled and almost looked like I could sing to heavens for this day. Mai's dad was

having a lecture with father (they conspire almost as much as the moms when they were together) on different cultural research on the paranormal. Gene

and I would be escorting Mai with Madoka and Lin as parental guides. We went to the Isles of Scilly, England, Canterbury, Salisbury where Stonehenge is

located, York and Cambridge. Mai was like a little girl lost in Disney World and was pulling us and telling us to hurry up on more than one occasion. I was

happy to make the little ball of energy happy and act like the child my life was stuck in at the moment. I wanted Mai to be impressed so I did everything with

her that she dreamed about doing that day. I think my favorite part of the day was when we were at Stonehenge, Mai had us envision what it was like to lift

those rocks from one place to another and why it was put into the position it currently resided in and what was the purpose. Gene was looking at me every

so often when we were playing with Mai and I think his expression was, who are you and what have you done with my brother. I ignored him and thought

about the other people that I would have meet in the future if Gene died and I almost wanted to go to Japan and find them and get some of those cases

that would have occurred about now to help them get rid of there problem so we could save the future deaths on the cases like the bloody labyrinth case. I

found that most of the cases could be prevented now and the ones with a larger history be exorcise immediately. I wish the church case could of been

prevented. That poor kid had to suffer and just because he found the perfect hiding place and knowing where his bones rest I could have him with his father

faster then having him posses Mai and thinking Lin is his father. I wouldn't want Gene dead and then die and not know if he passed and if he would know

that I'm gone as well from this planet. I hope that can be avoided then what my dream stated what would have happened and i wouldn't even wish that on

anyone even if i had and enemy and I'm so glade I don't have one at the present moment. The day lasted when Mai collapsed into my arms from exhaustion

the sound of crashing water next to the University of Cambridge. Me and Gene put her arms around our shoulder with her in the middle and walked to our

estate a few blocks away. We took her upstairs to our room and gently placed her on our gigantic queen bed. We both crashed next to her and we didn't

even notice the adults come in on us and tuck us all into bed and turn of the lights. In the morning around seven-thirty all three of us all woke up when we

heard a crash coming from down stairs. I think we were still a little groggy because we were pushing each other when we weren't fast enough for the

person behind us and we kept bumping into each other until we entered the crime scene that was our kitchen. The sight that behold us was disturbing and

looked like a demolition sight happened and everyone in the kitchen was a suspect. Mom and Mrs. Misaki were covered in white powder and Father and

Mr. Takumi were on the other side of the room with the other door wide open looking at there wives and our mothers with a questionable face like what in

the name of all that if holy but being gentlemen and probably having us kids on the other side they said somehow at the same time " What happened in

here?" There expressions where looking to be on the verge of hysteria. I turned around thinking this was a stupid mistake and the moms were acting like

children so I and went to the living room and turned on the online radio from our computer and listened to the news and listened to some calm soothing

music to help me fall back to sleep unless someone gave me tea soon which I knew Mai couldn't do yet and mother was still being funny. The music that was

playing was called Tsunaida Te ni Kisu wo or musician in English and it started with a fine piano melody then singing in Japanese.

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo

WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~

After listening to the song I think I fell asleep.


End file.
